Student Council
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: The disadvantage of being the student council vice-president is when you're one who has a huge secret. Azureshipping. R
1. Part I

* * *

**Student Council**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Part I**

In a school full of people, younger, older, the same age, who are curious and some who simply stumble upon things, you have to be careful about the way you act and what you say. Especially in a school full of people who all know your face, name, class and age. The disadvantage of being the student council vice-president is when you're one who has a huge secret.

* * *

Mazaki Anzu straightened her back and held back a yawn as she looked up from the endless amount of paper-work on her desk. The new fresh-man had their own views on high school and the president had shown all their requests, demands and pleas into her hands. Lazy bastard. But she was grateful that it was finally their senior year and that no annoying upper-classman can come to yap about one thing or another, there weren't any upper-classmen for her. The only people who the right to show her around now were the president and the teachers. The president himself wasn't a problem, unless his fan-club got once again the wrong impression, but even then they're not daring or stupid enough to openly attack someone of her position, but the rumors were more then annoying. One day she'll put an end on all of it. The president could say all he wants.

A knock on the door drew her attention back to present and she gave a positive answer, wondering who could be looking for her when it was middle of the class and only her and the president had the right to wander the halls. The door opened and a frail girl timidly entered, a first year from the looks. Her voice shook as she addressed Anzu.

"Mazaki-san, I'm Furuhata Mikoto, year one class two, I'd like to ask if I could speak to the president."

Jeez, another one of his followers! Anzu sighed running a tired hand through her shoulder-length brown locks, looking at the girl, as if trying to determine what she could possibly offer one of the most arrogant guys in the universe.

"I'm sorry, but he's not in and I don't know when he'll be back. And for the last time, I'm not his secretary. If you want to speak to him go to him or his assistant, stop bothering me. One thing for protocol, the president doesn't keep contact to his fan-club. If you don't feel like being yelled at by him, stop coming, nothing good will come out of it."

The girl's eyes widened and her face got scarlet, Anzu felt bad for taking her frustrations out on the poor thing.

"I—I'm sorry, Mazaki-san. I'm not a fan-club member. M—My homeroom teacher told me to ask the president about maybe getting a place as a council member..."

Council member? Those first years, you always have to explain everything for the tenth time, till they get it.

"Listen Furuhata-san, I don't know who your homeroom teacher is, but ask them on getting better information on the council next time. The student council has a system, the president, the vice-president and all other members get chosen once every three years, from the best students of the first-years. The president is mostly the representative of the freshmen and the vice is an honor student as well. Those two then choose the rest of the staff among the other students, regardless of years. The president and I chose all our other members among first-year students to avoid suddenly lacking important staff due to graduation. That means that there is no place free on the council, we're not looking for new members. I'm sorry."

Just as Anzu finished talking, the door opened and the president came in, looking quite pissed. They were in the middle of preparations for the welcoming festival that is the cultural festival as well, the principal was hesitant about some booths and the president had his hands full.

"I need a coffee!"

He barked to Anzu without bothering to open his eyes.

"Get it yourself! I'm not your servant!"

"Anzu--" he started, but opened his eyes in time and saw the intruder looking timidly at him. So he just sighed and let the matter drop.

"We need an errand boy," was his muttered kind of apology as he looked around the office trying to locate the coffee machine.

"I could do that! Please, I'll do anything!"

Anzu looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to become a member so badly?"

The black-haired girl blushed again and lowered her glassy eyes before whispering an answer.

"I have no friends, not one. And because of that I can't just join clubs, but if I don't join any club, my mother is never going to stop screaming that I'm anti-social because I always come straight home from school. I'm not asking to be friends, please just let me join!"

Anzu's gaze became sympathetic and she looked from the girl to the president who'd leaned against a desk, having given up on trying to find the coffee machine. He sighed and run a hand through his hair, upon catching Anzu's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Mazaki. Do what you want. You always do it anyway."

Anzu smiled and looked at the quite confused looked newcomer.

"Welcome to the student council, Mikoto-chan, please work hard."

The girl's bright smile was worth the head-ache.

* * *

**AN: The first part, I hope you liked it and will give me encouragement. Please review!**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

* * *

"Doesn't it make you guys angry? All those chicks littering around our classroom, calling 'Kaiba-sempai, Kaiba-sempai' like insane kids? It's disgusting!" Jōnouchi Katsuya said to his friends as they neared their classroom, where like every morning girls were hoarding the door, trying to get a look at their idol, Kaiba Seto who had his aristocratic nose in a book, not paying attention to the crazy people around him.

"Hey, you insane chicks, you're blocking the door, move it!" Mazaki Anzu and Mutō Yūgi sighed as Katsuya got into a fight with the girls and lost to a tall one who punched him in the face when he accidentally touched her chest. Jou's swollen cheek was nothing new, it happened every morning, and he still never learned.

"Excuse me, girls, could you please let us pass?" The girls looked at Anzu who had addressed them and parted from the door without hesitation. "Of course we can, good morning, Mazaki-sempai!" Anzu smiled at the younger girls and got into the classroom, wishing them a good morning and made her way to her seat, which was next to Kaiba Seto. Anzu was popular and respected as the student council vice-president; she was the only girl the Kaiba Seto Fan Club could allow to be close to their beloved idol. Mostly they feared Anzu, because she was beautiful, intelligent and the only human in their school who talked back to Kaiba Seto and stayed alive.

The student council president and the vice-president were rarely seen one without the other, it was normal to hang around each other all the time, they were seat partners and shared an office in the student council. Of course, if the girls sharing the classroom with the two had any say in how things worked, Anzu wouldn't exist and one of them would be in her place, but as it was Anzu's presence was very much there and if the girls liked it or not, she's been beside the stoic president for two whole years now and would stay one more.

The fan club members weren't the only distraught people when it came to the partnership Kaiba – Mazaki. Anzu had her own fan club, consisting of almost every boy in Domino High, but those guys admired her from afar, Kaiba Seto's presence was too much intimidating, to dare and walk up to their idol, they kept their ways and stayed away. The only guys that managed to hang around Anzu despite Kaiba Seto were the other members of the student council, Otogi Ryūji, the treasurer, Honda Hiroto who is supposed to deal with the outwards affairs, 'supposed' being the key word and Bakura Ryō, the secretary, and two of Anzu's best friends Jōnouchi Katsuya and Mutō Yūgi.

Katsuya disliked Kaiba Seto with a passion and would sooner go jump of the school roof then say a friendly word to his imagined rival and pretty much the bane of his peaceful existence in Domino High. Kaiba on the other hand wasn't as half aware of Katsuya as the overbearing blond was of him. The loud would be ex-gangster was simply a nuisance in Kaiba's eyes, best ignored. Of course it wasn't always easy to ignore the eye-sore as Katsuya tended to be very loud, very persistent and often invaded Kaiba's personal space when on an angry tirade that Kaiba had set of with either a word too much or simply a wrong look. Anzu always tried pacifying between them, but mostly ended up screaming at Jou and scolding Kaiba, or holding him back when the blond managed to anger him and Kaiba was ready to inflict bodily harm on him. That happened once in six months, but once too often for Kaiba's likings.

Kaiba was passive when it came to Jōnouchi Katsuya, Mutō Yūgi on the other hand was quite another story. Yūgi was friendly and quiet, never starting an argument and mostly going out of his way to prevent Jou from making a fool of himself and angering Kaiba, but Kaiba still disliked him. He himself didn't know why, but he just did. It was probably the same Jou felt about him, just less vocal and violent. Kaiba expressed his dislike in biting and sarcastic comments delivered to Yūgi without a provoking or reason. Yūgi simply existing made Kaiba dislike him. The other guys Anzu liked to surround herself with didn't bother him and he didn't bother them, even if he didn't like them. Anzu was the only person he spoke normally to.

Their relationship was quite another story to be sure. They liked and disliked each other, they argued on a daily basis but it was forgotten almost instantly, when they were mad at each other for something more serious, they would scream and rant and argue till their heads steamed, but when they managed to blow off some steam they'd wordlessly apology and get back to their previous relations. It hadn't happened yet that an argument had gotten so far out of hand that they had spoken to each other or that they had gone away from the other with resolving matters, but that was their personal matter that stayed one huge secret, from everyone, including Anzu's friends.

Mazaki Anzu and Kaiba Seto were married. It happened under certain circumstances that neither of them liked to remember not to mention to talk about. It had happened three years ago, before they started high school. It didn't happen out of love or because they even liked each other, it just did. The first few months had been extremely difficult, with neither of them ready to really accept the situation or make a move to confront the other. Kaiba was irritable, locking himself in his office for days sometimes, refusing to come out to even eat and Anzu either coped herself in her room and cried or went to the studio and danced till she couldn't feel her body anymore. It probably would have continued that way had they not gotten in a pretty nasty argument one day that had ended with Kaiba storming to his office and Anzu out of the house. She had almost gotten herself killed that night and that had opened eyes for the both of them. If they liked the situation or not, they were in it together and it won't help if they kept hissing and clawing at each other. They had started resolving their issues, they talked, they screamed, they even threw things, but they didn't back down till everything was talked about and they found common ground. At their first anniversary they'd formed a tentative friendship and slowly, few months later, that friendship had grown deeper till finally after a failed first kiss, they'd admitted attraction and few weeks later finally consumed their forced marriage.

Nobody knew about it, and both were content with how things were. Their relationship in school was slightly friendly and mostly professional, only when they were completely alone would they use their first names instead of the commonly used last names, intimacy outside of the privacy of their home was held at a minimum that allowed the occasional touch of hands when nobody was watching, a hug or quick peck on the lips when they were alone in the council room. They came to school separately, they went home separately. Their conversations never even hinted at a relationship deeper then friendship.

But Furuhata Mikoto had a hunch that those two were hiding something....

* * *

**AN: The second part! Hope you haven't waited long, please tell me what you think,**

**Jas**


	3. Part III

**Part III**

* * *

Anzu was busy sorting through a high pile of papers and it seemed that Mikoto only made it higher. Only ten days left till the festival and the office was bustling with work. Otogi needed three more guys to help him with the budget, they couldn't afford a mistake in the calculations, Bakura's hands were full with filling out rental forms for some of the attractions and Anzu and Seto were busy making sure every booth got enough space, enough money and the attraction requested. Of course, they were the ones who were put in charge of donations too, and Anzu swore if she had to see one more stuffed animal that she'll puke.

"Mikoto-chan, please tell me that this pile is going to get smaller...." Anzu had enough, she had a headache, her neck and shoulders were killing her and she had a cramp in her hand from signing her name on every single damn paper, sometimes three times.

The younger girl looked at the exhausted vice president and smiled sympathetically, "I'm afraid, we're only half through, Anzu-sempai."

Mikoto liked Anzu. The older girl had not only given her a job in the student council, which kept her busy and her Mom off her neck, but she also seemed to regard her as a friend. Mikoto couldn't have wanted more.

The noise in the spacious student council office only got worse as Kaiba Seto burst through the door, holding a stack of papers and barking orders left and right. The other students followed his instructions and went to do what he yelled, and the room soon looked more like an mentally unstable asylum, then an office.

"Kaiba, what did the principal say?" Anzu asked her husband and Mikoto could have sworn that his eyes had softened when he looked at the smiling brunette, but it was too brief to be sure.

He sighed and run a hand through his already unruly hair; God knows how many times he'd done that since the morning. He slipped three papers on Anzu's desk and leaned on it. "You, get me a coffee, black," he addressed Mikoto and she scurried away, noting his bad mood, it wouldn't do to make him more irritable. His attention quickly returned to Anzu, who gave him a scolding look. Seto sighed again and decided that not asking her why she was pissed was better then being yelled at and answered her previous question, "He finally gave approval for all the booths, we only have to run the budget once more by him, when we have the final sum and then we can set to the real work."

Anzu sighed in relief, they didn't have much time, they'd have to come to school on Sunday and stay the whole day on Saturday, instead of only the usual half-day, the students were tired and they had only begun decorating the school and making the booths, it will be long ten days.

Three hours, five hindered papers and twenty anxious students later, it was three, the school day was over and the students were putting some final touches to the day's work and packing up.

Kaiba was once again at the principal's office, the old man had a problem with everything and Anzu was leaning out the window, chatting with her friend Miho, who was already walking down the school's drive-way. "Ok, then I'll see you at four-thirty, don't be late!" Anzu called and waving to her friend one last time retreated her head into the office again. Mikoto was standing behind her.

"It's three-thirty, let's pack up and go home too, Mikoto-chan. There's no reason staying here any longer." Mikoto nodded with a smile and went to pack her bag, while Anzu searched through hers, to finally pull out a shiny blue cell-phone. The flipped it open and quickly, with trained fingers, typed a message and sent it. The cell-phone beeped once shortly, and satisfied, she closed it and returned it to her bag. Then she turned to Mikoto who was putting a text-book in her bag, "Listen Mikoto-chan, my friend Miho and I are going to the mall today, why don't you join us?"

Mikoto looked surprised at first, the go red in the face and started stuttering, "I---If... If th—tha—at's ok..."

Anzu smiled reassuringly at her, "Sure, let's meet in front of the fountain across the mall at four-thirty. I'll se you than, don't be late, bye!" With that she run out of the office and few moments later, Mikoto saw her running down the drive-way and past the school-gates.

Anzu hadn't been gone for five minutes when Kaiba returned to the office and found only Mikoto there.

"Where's Mazaki?" He barked at the frightened girl and as she told him that Anzu was already gone, he huffed and left the office as well.

* * *

Anzu was barely half-way home when her phone rung. She fished out her bag, grinning, already knowing who it was. A quick glance at the display as she flipped it open, affirmed her assumption and she schooled her voice before answering.

"Yes?"

_"Why the hell are you going home? We have more then enough work to last us all night, come back here, now!"_

She barely stopped herself from laughing at his frustrated voice but managed to sound serious.

"Sorry, no can do. I have to hurry home, make Mokuba something to eat and make sure he's done his homework. Besides I have a date."

'Three, two ... one...'

_"You have a what?!!!"_

Goodness, she loved getting a rise out of him. This time she laughed out loud, which only irked him more, if the angry growl on the other line was anything to judge from.

"I have a date. At the mall. With Mikoto-chan and Miho-chan."

The other line was quiet and she knew that he was probably counting to ten, to refrain himself from yelling at her. After a few moments he spoke again. His voice was strained and he was breathing hard, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You're going to be the end of me one day, woman. Fine, do what you want, just make sure that Mokuba's eaten and has done his homework before he goes anywhere."

At this she smiled and _cooed_ into the phone. "Don't worry; leave it to me, honey. Come home straight from school. KaibaCorp. can be one day without you, you need rest. I'll bring something for dinner, what do you want?"

As he answered this time his voice was a lot more gentle and she knew that he'd relaxed. "Chinese may be good, maybe Indian, your choice, I'll eat anything. I'll see you at home."

"See you later, honey. Bye bye!"

Yup, she loved that man.

* * *

**AN: And here's part three, please tell me what you think. Authors are review whores, I'm one of them, please don't make me beg.**

**Jas**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV

* * *

**

Light green curtains fluttered in the gentle breeze as Kaiba Seto entered his bedroom and inspected it with a quick look. The balcony door was wide open, Anzu had an affinity for light and breezy rooms, he wasn't a fan but put up with it, the bed was made, the thin, cool day-spread of light green satin stretched perfectly over the large frame of the queen sized bed, covering the pillows and almost touching the ground as it fell down. Decorative pillows in different shades of green were placed strategically against the head-board and he had to wonder just which purpose they served, Anzu always yelled when he would lay down on the made bed, it was always something about messing up, he swore she was obsessed with cleaning.

And another thing, their bedroom was green. Everything was green, the curtains, the sheets and pillows, the wall the bed rested against, the two chairs in the corner and the piece of cloth on the small table between the chairs, her vanity table and chair were green as well, the lamps too, even the carpet and the dresser, she was crazy, but their bedroom was green.

Shaking his head at his wife's craziness, he noticed her uniform hanging neatly on the door. She wasn't home as expected and he was almost tempted to throw himself on the perfectly made bed, just so, but refrained doing it because it was more then just childish and anyway, she'd scream if she found a messed up bed and he was the main suspect and the only guilty criminal as well.

Throwing his uniform jacket on the ground he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He hated it when she wasn't home when he got back, he would never admit it, but he was used to her bright smile, her caring for him, even her nagging and missed it when she was away. Even a short trip to the mall with her friends left him frustrated and wondering when she would be back again. He was a man in love, he knew it, he just had to get her to return those feelings, and that wasn't an easy task, Anzu was a hell of a stubborn woman.

He came out of the bathroom, wrapping a green towel around his waist, when he heard his cell ringing in his school jacket. He picked it up, took the phone out and glanced at the display. He smiled when Anzu's smiling face greeted him from the clear surface and he was suddenly glad she'd made him take a picture of her and use it as caller pic, now he could see her face without her being there, funny how that was exactly the same reason she'd used on him that time. He was whipped and he knew it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, honey! Did you get home well? I hope you're not planning on going to the office, or I'll get mad! Grrr! Haha! Listen, I was thinking of cooking something for dinner when I get home, what do you want?"_

Needless to say that he was dumbfounded for a second there. She rarely called him on the phone, only when it was an emergency, and he really wasn't used to her being so cheerful on the phone. Cook? He loved her cooking, but she did it so rarely, and if only Mokuba got to eat, damn that office.

"Anzu have been drinking something? No, I'm not going to the office, I'm sick and tired of stupid people unable to do anything right. Cook? Sure, I don't really know, why not the same thing you made last Saturday?"

He could hear her thinking on the other line. She had this strange habit of humming when she was contemplating things.

_"Last Saturday? That was lasagna, right? Well, of course I could, but do we have everything I need home? Could you go to the fridge and check?"_

"Yeah, sure," he exited the bedroom and walked to the kitchen, it was spotless, so she'd cleaned up after feeding Mokuba. He opened the fridge and peered inside. "Um, Anzu? What exactly do you need?"

_"Hahah, right! Let's see... Cheese, so around three pounds?"_

"Nope, only a small piece."

_"So I need to buy cheese. Onions?"_

"Hmm, there are several here."

_"Good, good. Noodles? Wait, I know there are some. How about beef?"_

He opened the cooler and frowned, it was empty.

"Nothing and we're out of ice cream too."

_"Oh? Good thing you reminded me, I wanted to make an ice cream cake, so no beef, either? Check for mushrooms and alfredo sauce please?"_

"Ice cream cake? Sounds like Mokuba on a sugar high, once again. Not a single mushroom and the alfredo sauce bottle is empty. Why is it still in the fridge?"

_"No idea! Haha, thanks honey, see ya in an hour or so, bye!"_

She hung up before he could even say bye. Maybe she really had drunk something.... But nah, she's not the type of girl to drink liquor, not to mention in broad daylight. Shrugging, he went upstairs again to get dressed.

Picking up his uniform and placing it neatly on a hanger and hanging it beside Anzu's he contemplated with what to kill the time. Working was out of the question, if he started now he was never going to stop and Anzu was going to beat him up if she found him in front of his computer, again. Watching TV? He wasn't really a fan, and besides it was still the middle of the day, there was nothing interesting on anyway, only soap operas and he refused to make a fool of himself and watch the crap that even made Anzu shudder at the thought of watching. Pop in a movie? Nah, too early, too bright and besides Anzu would be back in an hour, well less, and what would she think if she saw him in front of the TV watching a movie in the middle of the day? Nothing too flattering for sure. Where was Mokuba to pester him when he had free time? The kid had the worst timing.

Well he could play a video game; it's been a while since he'd sat down and lost himself to the mindless fun of beating virtual opponents at Duel Monsters. But that was dull, there was no real thrill, no real excitement, forget it. The only thing left to do was... nothing...

"Gah, there's got to be something for a man to do when he's home alone! The library! Why have thousands of books in your home if you aren't going to read them? Who am I talking to.....?"

Shaking his head at himself he went to the home library and looked at the books. Ok, a new dilemma, what to read? Tolstoy? Too hard for fun. Jane Austin? Anzu was buying books again... To read a book called Pride and Prejudice when he's heard Anzu sighing about how romantic it was? No way in hell! Dickens? He hated that man, absolutely hated him! Sheldon? What was that? He took out the book out of the shelf and inspected it, he hadn't seen it before. Dr. Sidney Sheldon, Nothing Lasts Forever. A crime novel? It sounded promising. The early American modern society and a female doctor trying to fight her way to the top being accused of murder, it really sounded like something Anzu would read and then rave about how unfair it was that women were underestimated just because they lacked a noodle between their legs. Heh, he'll give it a try.

He went back to the living room, made himself comfortable on the couch and started reading. He was so into Dr. Page Taylor and her hardships as a young intern that he didn't even hear Anzu as she came in and announced loudly, "I'm home!!!"

Anzu came into the living room and started. No, it was definitely her husband reading one of her books, completely lost to world around him. Funny, she never thought she'd see the day when he would read one of her so called 'sappy novels'. She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, Seto? I'm home?"

He looked up briefly and blinked at her. "Oh. Uh, welcome back...." and went back to reading. His wife was left gawking and for once in her life speechless, just too bad he was too engrossed in the book to notice. Mentally thumping him on the head with something hard, Anzu humphed and left the living room to leave the indigents for dinner in the kitchen. After taking out everything she needed and making sure that the ice cream was in the fridge and not left outside to melt, she sprinted upstairs to take a shower and change, not to mention dump the twenty or so bags full of clothes and other things Seto called 'useless crap', but that were essential to girls, on the bed for further inspection later on.

After she'd come out of the shower she decided on a comfortable sporty pair of shorts and a tank-top and headed downstairs to prepare dinner. Shaking her head as she passed Seto who'd not even changed his position since she'd come home, she pranced into the kitchen and begun making her infamous lasagna that made everyone eating it lick up their fingers and ask for seconds.

Two and a half hours later the lasagna was making the last popping sounds in the oven, keeping warm, the ice cream cake was in the fridge waiting to be eaten and Anzu was putting the last touches to the dinner table. By the time she was finished and taking her apron off, she heard the front door open and Mokuba almost scream, "I'm home!!!" Peeking out she shook her head again as Seto made no sign of having heard his younger brother's entrance. Seconds later Mokuba was in the kitchen, throwing curious glances at the door he'd come in.

"Welcome back, Mokuba," Anzu greeted him with a smile and he smiled confusedly back.

"Anzu-nee, what is Aniki doing?"

"He's reading a book Mokuba."

"I can see that. But has he fallen asleep with open eyes or is he frozen in that position? He didn't move an inch as I came in, and that is really strange, especially since Seto-nii is always, always, aware of everything."

Anzu smiled down at Mokuba and ruffled his hair. He was just so adorable.

"Everyone has such phases, once in a while, Mokie. Nobody can always be alert, not even your brother. Now go upstairs and change, dinner is ready."

The younger Kaiba sighed and looked around the kitchen, "Is it take-out, again?"

His sister in law smiled and patted his cheek with a gentle hand. "No, not this time. I cooked, the lasagna you like so much and," she winked and laughed a little, "a very special dessert, but that's a secret!"

Mokuba's eyes lit up and jumped a little, before hugging Anzu and running up the stairs, excitedly shouting, "Oh boy, oh boy, lasagna! And dessert, I can't wait!"

Anzu laughed and decided that it was time to get Seto back to the world of the living. Going out into the living room and looking at him for a short while, she called out, "Seto, dinner is ready, put the book down!"

No reaction whatsoever from her husband. She shook her head and swore to never let him read her books again. It was hard to decide what was worse, him sitting in front of his computer working like crazy, or him getting so absorbed into a book that he didn't even know what happened around him. For all he cared the mansion could be on fire and he would still be sitting there reading like nothing was happening at all. Talk about an oxymoron.

Getting annoyed at him, she hit him lightly on the head and he jumped looking at her with a frown. "Don't even start, Seto! Dinner is ready, so come and eat! Jeez, you always find something to pay attention to, just not me!"

Seto was left to stare dumbly after her as she marched angrily to the kitchen. After a few seconds of consideration, he shut the book and placed it on the coffee table, he was half-way through already, he can take it to school with him and finish it in one of the pointless classes. He got up with a sigh and went to the kitchen. There was his wife, bent before the open oven, taking out the lasagna, and the smell that assaulted his senses made water gather in his mouth and his stomach growl with hunger. But as his eyes landed on her beautiful behind, so in the air, practically begging to be touched and caressed, he growled deep in his throat and alerted her to his presence behind her.

She stood straight and turned around in confusion, "What---" but then she caught the look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it, mister. Mokuba is upstairs changing and I didn't slave off making this so you could have me for dinner instead. And besides I'm ticked off at you. You don't just ignore me since I came home and then expect me to dish out when you want sex. Now go wash your hands and come to eat dinner."

He run a hand through his hair and made his way over to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her from behind, bending slightly down and resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"You're so tiny, Anzu," he breathed softly and tightened his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm just stressed out. I don't have to tell you about the thousand of things we've got to do for that damned school festival, then there's my work and that in itself is pure stress. I guess I just needed to wind down and reading a book brought me a sense of peace. Forgive me?"

Anzu heaved a soft sigh and turned around in his embrace, lacing her arms around his neck, caressing his head and shoulders gently. "I know you're stressed, Seto. And I keep telling you that you have to slow down or you'll work yourself in a stupor, but do you listen to me? No. And this is what happens. I'm not really angry, just a bit insulted that you haven't paid any attention to me, and I'm not used to that from you. Of course I forgive you, I'm sorry, too."

He smiled gently and kissed her on the lips, drawing her near, slipping one hand deep into her brown tresses and letting the other wander all over her back and sides. She kissed him eagerly back, caressing his cheek with one hand, holding onto him with the other, as she pressed her breasts to his chest. He hummed in his throat and sucked on her bottom lip, letting his tongue trace it, until she sighed from pleasure and opened her mouth for further inspection from him. He slipped his tongue into her warm, welcoming carven, exploring it, playing with her tongue and finally sucking it into his mouth, inviting her to participate more.

They were so absorbed into each other and their kiss that they didn't hear Mokuba run down the stairs and sprint into the kitchen, until he came to a halt in front of them and decided to let them know just what he thought of their public display of affection.

"Oh, eww! There are kids in this house, you know! And could you not suck faces right before dinner? You make me want to puke on an empty stomach!"

Anzu and Seto jumped apart like a thunder bolt had hit them and whirled around to face thier noisy intruder. Mokuba just stood there, hands on his hips looking at them like he expected an apology. Anzu flushed a deep red and turned away, getting a knife and spatula for the lasagna, anything just to avoid Mokuba's gaze. Seto on the other hand, faced his little brother and bonked him gently on the head.

"Stop interrupting us, Mokuba! And about sucking faces, I'll ask you in a few years if you still want to puke, Otouto. Come on, let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Mokuba wrinkled his nose into an adorable scowl and almost sneered. "Bah, who would want to suck faces with girls?! No offense, Ane-ue. I rather play games, with or without them!"

At this both Seto and Anzu burst out laughing, confusing Mokuba who, for all his intelligence and bright mind, would never come to the idea to call the shared intimacy between a man and woman 'playing'. His scowl deepened, and he almost growled, before Seto took pity on him and patted him on the head.

"Well, Otouto, your sister and I know of some very fun games that girls and boys play together, but it's probably better to wait till you're at least sixteen to tell you about _those_. Either way, they're so fun that you'd want to play them, every day, several times a day, am I not right my dear wife?"

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to her lasagna again. "Yes, yes, all work and no play make Seto a dull CEO or something like that."

Seto grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You mean horny CEO, honey." Completely forgetting, or ignoring Mokuba's presence, he started raining kisses on her neck, his hand traveling over her sides, up and down her stomach, to her breasts, and down again to her navel, teasing her. It was Mokuba, once again, who drew them apart.

"Oh, cut it out! The dinner I never had wants to come out!"

Seto and Anzu laughed at his antics and decided that it was time to eat, all three were hungry, and as fun making Mokuba angry might be, it had to stop before he really became angry.

"Ok you two, come on, let's eat before it gets cold," Anzu instructed her men and the happy family settled around the dinner table, chatting, laughing and enjoying the dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Anzu was nursing her first obligatory cup of coffee, still in her pajamas and watching her husband rush around the kitchen; eating the toast with jam she'd prepared for him, drinking his coffee and trying to organize his papers at the same time. Mokuba was still asleep in his room and Anzu waited for Seto to realize it and for the shouting to start. It was a typical morning in the Kaiba household.

At 7:10 am Anzu got up from the bar stool she was perched on, disposed her plate and cup in the basin and collected the books she had spread over the kitchen island, doing her homework, like always in the morning. She would proceed upstairs to get dressed and that was Seto's cue that Mokuba was still asleep, hence he'd need to wake him up. The shouting started.

"MOKUBA, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Seto shouted up the stairs as Anzu passed him and turned to his papers again. When five minutes later he still hasn't heard any noise indicating that Mokuba was up yet, Seto shouted again.

"MOKUBA! GET! UP! NOW!!!" That had the desired effect and he heard his brother padding to the bathroom. Satisfied that he was up and not running late as of yet, Seto finally managed to sort the damn papers and finish his breakfast, just in time for Anzu to come down the stairs in her uniform carrying her bag and socks.

"It's already 7:20 am, honey. You have to get going now." She informed him as she sat down and tucked her socks up and over her feet. He glanced at his wrist-watch and cursed slightly. Going around the island he kissed her softly and whispered a tender goodbye before shouting again, "Mokuba, speed up! You're going to be late!" He heard a loud yelp from the second floor, indicating that Mokuba had noticed the time, and made his way out the back door, shutting it behind himself firmly.

Exactly three minutes later Mokuba came speeding down the stairs, shoving books into his bag, combing his hair and buttoning up his uniform jacket. Now women are known to be multi-taskers and men not, so as nature goes, he tripped on a step and came down the rest on his behind. Wincing and laughing like Jou when he had one of his klutz-attacks, Mokuba went over to the island and tried to multi-task again, by adding eating his toast and gobbling down his tea. Anzu, out of pity and worry that he would choke, or fall again, went over to him and took the comb out of his hand, did his hair as good as she was able, buttoned his jacket, and put his things in the bag, adding his lunch and smiling at him.

"Thanks, Ane-ue." She caressed his head and turned to get her own bag.

"Hurry up, Mokie. I don't want your brother yapping at me for being late."

The younger Kaiba grinned and followed her out the door.

Anzu arrived at the school at 7:45 am, with more than enough time, since the classes didn't start before 8:30 am, but being the vice-president meant that she was required to be there earlier and do the work assigned to her, since time was an issue and the date for the festival was coming closer and closer.

She entered the council room and was greeted by Mikoto who was carrying a huge pile of papers with her. "Good morning, sempai! These have been waiting for your approval," said the younger girl with a smile and Anzu groaned.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan. Have these been by the president yet?" asked Anzu eyeing the pile with disdain.

Mikoto fidgeted for a moment, before answering truthfully, "No, Anzu-sempai. The president told me to let you decide what has to be denied and what approved off, he says that it's punishment for being late. I'm sorry."

Needless to say that Anzu was seething. "It's not your fault, Mikoto-chan, don't worry about it. But that ass is getting something to hear!" Then she turned in the direction she knew her husband was and, not caring that she was going to cause a scene, yelled. "Kaiba, get your lazy ass here, you punk!"

The room went eerie silent and all heads turned to the president who was discussing the last touches on the budget with Otogi. Everyone in the room knew how explosive Kaiba's temper was, but Kaiba was the only one who was aware that Anzu could go up as badly if not worse, when provoked enough. It was time to let everyone see their beloved little princess in her full Fury form.

"What do you want, Mazaki? I don't have the time, or the wish to cater to your whims, so better make it quick and get back to your work. If I remember correctly, and I always do, you're he one who arrived late this fine morning."

Unfortunately for Kaiba's plans, Anzu had caught on the glint in his eyes and has decided that her temper explosion could wait, but putting her husband dearest in his place still held top priority, so she'd just have irk him into a temper explosion and have it done for the day.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. Did I wreck your plans? I can't apologize enough. But I had good reasons, for being late as you say. You see, I unlike you, have a life. I know that having a life is as much foreign to you as being a normal human being, so I'll just let it slide. You can't help things you don't understand, right? So let's get to work, shall we?"

Sarcasm was on overload in her words, voice and her body language, and she was quite pleased with herself. Kaiba was left speechless, along with everyone else in the room. Many of them have expected Anzu to get angry and yell. Just too bad they didn't know that being married to Kaiba Seto made you privy to his tactics, and that he is the last person who expects them being used on him. Too bad he counted more on her temper than on her brain. He won't make the same mistake twice, she was sure.

The next few hours went by in a blur. She'd spent two hours sorting through all sorts of applications, hundreds of them, and she swore that Seto was going to get it when they were alone. Most of the requests were pure idiocy. She wasn't sure if the kids that wrote that crap were sane, she wouldn't bet on it.

Then she had the pleasure of going to inspect how decorating was going and if the booths were standing. Well 15 out of 23 booths were waiting for decoration, the rest was being made, and that was a good sign. One of the third year students, a guy in class 4, if she remembered correctly, had the great idea to just strip the booths of their decorations and put them away for future use, instead of making new ones for every festival, as well as some of the banners, including the troublesome paper flowers that the first years were stuck making. She'd make sure to propose the idea to the principal.

Most of the students were complaining, the work load was not getting smaller, instead more work seemed to pile up, the president was threatening with forcing them to stay till the late night for the next nine days and they were all falling behind in their studies, even the most studious of them all, the ones who always got the highest scores were scared of the upcoming mock-exams, what with canceling of classes and lacking time to study.

Anzu understood them completely, she herself wasn't getting much time to study, and that was a big problem, because third year meant preparations for collage entrance exams and those were hefty, especially when one wanted, or had to go to Tokyo University. Sometimes she really hated the name Mazaki and the responsibility that came with it. Her mother has given her the freedom to do what she wanted through middle school, when she'd graduated and passed the entrance exam to Domino High, she'd declared that her 'fun-time' was over and that real life was beginning. It was not easy for a barely sixteen-year old to suddenly go from worry-free growing up to a marriage she had no chance of coming out from. Mazaki Industrials was her mother's joy and pride, second to her of course, and her mother had had to take drastic measures when it had threatened to go bankrupt when Anzu was 10. Those drastic measures have been an agreement with Kaiba Gozaburo, who'd lent money and the fame that came with Kaiba Corp. to save her mother and her thousand employees. That agreement meant that Mazaki Industrials was to stay loyal to Kaiba Corp. at any time, and to ensure just that Kaiba Gozaburo had asked for Mazaki Nadeshiko's only daughter's hand in marriage to his son, Kaiba Seto. Even after the Kaiba patriarch's death the agreement had stayed active and both parties had to act upon it. Kaiba had tried to get out of it, she knew that, he'd told her as much. His lawyers have worked day and night over that marriage contract, trying to find any loop that would allow them to cancel the agreement. The only possibility was if one of the parties was dead, and that was out of question. They could never divorce; Kaiba Gozaburo had made sure of that. If Anzu were to file for divorce Mazaki Inds., would go over to Kaiba Corp. If Kaiba were to file, then the entire Kaiba fortune would go to Mazaki Indus. and he would be homeless. They were forced to marry. It was a good thing that they had managed to find common ground and that they'd fallen in love. Well she wasn't sure if she was in love, and she was sure that he wasn't, but they were now legally husband and wife in all aspects.

An eighteen-year old approaching her third wedding anniversary wasn't a common thing, she was pretty much sure that it was a one-of-a-kind situation, and that frightened her. Sure she liked her life enough right now, but things were pretty ugly two years ago. She and Seto needed a whole year to sort things out between them, to come to an understanding. That was the worst time in her life. She had hated everyone back then, most of all her mother. She'd accused her of selling her off to the highest bidder, of not even thinking about her daughter's happiness but only ever of her stupid company, of being cold-hearted and not even having enough heart for herself, not to mention other people. That had almost broken the proud woman, who had given her everything to raise Anzu and to keep Mazaki Industrials alive. But Anzu had been bitter, betrayed and too consumed in her grief to even try to understand her mother. Their relationship had been almost entirely crushed had Seto not interfered between them, when Anzu and he had worked things out. The two women had sat down and talked for the first time in a year that day after the first time Seto and her had made love.

Anzu had found things out about her mother that she'd never known before. Mazaki Nadeshiko's parents were a very poor couple that tried to keep five kids fed by running a not very successful okonomiyaki restaurant. Nadeshiko was the eldest daughter that had to do the most work around the house and look out for her younger siblings and that went more often then not hungry to bed and to school without breakfast or lunch, there just wasn't enough money. Tired and fed up with such a life, Nadeshiko had packed her things as soon as she was out of middle school and left the little sub-urban town near Osaka where her parents lived and went to Tokyo. There she started working as a maid for a rich family that had taken her in and been more then good to her. They'd not only taken her in and given her a steady pay, roof over the head and three meals a day, they also paid for her to go to school. She didn't have to spend any of the money she earned working as the maid, so she saved it, almost as if she knew that she was going to need it. During her last year of high school, the eldest son of the family she worked for came back from America where he went to college and that had been when things went wrong for Nadeshiko. She'd always been very beautiful with a heart-shaped face, pale complexion, big blue eyes, long silky auburn hair and the perfect figure. That didn't go unnoticed by her boss' son who was a big player. He started flirting with Nadeshiko, coming to pick her from school, doing everything to get her attention. He was also the type to guy who charmed his was through anything, he succeeded into charming his way into Nadeshiko's heart and her bed. Nadeshiko became pregnant. Then he showed his true face. He wanted nothing to have to do with her. Shamed and angry Nadeshiko decided that it was time to go once more. As soon as she had her diploma in her hands, she left the family without a word and made her way to her own future. With Anzu still in her stomach she attended classes in Tokyo U., worked part-time in a super-market, and went to computer and programming courses. With intelligence, hard will and determination she'd graduated from Tokyo U., and with help of several powerful people that admired her drive and strength managed to get Mazaki Ind. to stand by the time Anzu was four.

Suffice to say that Anzu was clueless about those things. She'd never met her father, and when she'd asked her mother had refused to talk about him, she'd met her grandparents, uncles and aunts but once in her life, she was thirteen and they were standing in front of their home one day. Her mother had let them in the house, a maid had made tea and later they were invited to stay for lunch. That was when they let them know their true intentions. Her grandfather and eldest uncle told her mother something about a restaurant closing down and the family losing everything they had. When her mother asked what that had to do with her, her grandfather had taken up a hostile behavior and in no uncertain term told Nadeshiko that it was her duty to support family in the time of need. That had been enough to set the usually calm woman seething and she's thrown down her napkin, stood up from the table and demanded they leave. But her family was stubborn and they started reproaching her on leaving home and her parents to manage everything alone, when she should have stayed and gotten a job, so her siblings could have food on the table and clothes on their backs. Anzu remembered her grandmother saying that Nadeshiko was ungrateful and that she should be ashamed of herself, sitting in a big house, swimming in money, with a bastard child, instead of helping out her parents and siblings. Nadeshiko had then shown that it was indeed her where Anzu got her explosive temper from. She'd promptly put her entire family in their place with not so pretty phrases and some choice words, Anzu still blushed upon thinking about and had thrown them out. A month later she was forced to file for a restraining order, when her siblings and father had tried molesting Anzu on her way to school or home. Anzu was glad that those people were out of their lives.

Being a Mazaki had been hard enough, being a Kaiba was harder, though. Anzu desperately needed more time to concentrate on her studies if she wanted to get into Tokyo U. without Seto having to help her out with his name. She was supposed to inherit Mazaki Ind., she wasn't very happy about it, but she understood what the company meant to her mother.

Anzu heaved a sigh and made her way to the principal's office. This was going to be a long week, she just knew it.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(10 pages on MSWord, word count: 5.803, this got to be longest chapter I have ever written)**

**AN: Wow has it really been so long since I updated this? I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope I answered some of the questions you had, and I did take the time to write out how they ended up married, so I hope you'll leave reviews. Love you,**

**Jas  
**


End file.
